


how to love and run

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зевран возвращается в Ферелден к своему стражу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to love and run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how to love and run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670491) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



Это была хорошо укрепленная башня, отметил Зевран с долей восхищения. Массивные стены, по которым прохаживались бдительные солдаты в сияющей сильверитовой броне. Ни один из этих солдат не заметил, как он пробрался внутрь, но он думал, что это был скорее недостаток сноровки, чем внимания. Возможно, он посоветует быть немного осторожнее, но это может подождать.  
Сейчас все его внимание было сосредоточено на человеке, стоящем у огня посреди просторного главного зала. Дейр выглядел хорошо, насколько Зевран мог судить. Он считал, что Дейр всегда выглядит хорошо, это само собой, с его яркими синими глазами и мужественным квадратным подбородком, но он счастлив был увидеть, что Дейр совершенно здоров и не потерял какой-нибудь из частей тела.  
Зевран заметил и новый меч, еще более зловещий на вид, чем обычный двуручник Дейра. Он все еще стриг волосы так коротко, что они казались лишь темным пушком. Щетина была более заметна, чем обычно. И хотя было просто невозможно, чтобы Дейр стал еще выше (не то чтобы он нуждался в этом, при его-то росте), казалось, что плечи Дейра стали еще шире, чем прежде.  
Зевран покачал головой. Он наблюдал достаточно – строил глазки, если честно, но разве хоть кто-нибудь мог бы сопротивляться подобному человеку? Отбросив всякую претензию на то, чтобы казаться незаметным, он устремился в зал с бесстрашной уверенностью, что он окажется в руках любовника, а не нанизанным на его меч, который, он не сомневался, был длиннее его самого.  
\- Ты скучал по мне, мой страж?  
Руки Дейра сомкнулись вокруг него, удерживая без всякого труда, позволяя Зеврану сжать коленями бедра мужчины. Кусланд зарылся пальцами в волосы Зеврана и заставил его запрокинуть голову настолько, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть в его лицо.  
\- Да, - прорычал Дейр. – Где, во имя святых ногтей, состриженных с ножек Андрасте, ты был?  
Прежде, чем Зевран смог ответить, Дейр поцеловал его. Жестко. Этот поцелуй не оставлял вопросов, в нем не было медлительности, или неуверенности, или осторожности, какие могли бы быть у любовников, бывших в разлуке несколько месяцев. Нет, Дейр ни о чем не спрашивал, он подтверждал свои права на то, что принадлежало ему. Зевран приоткрыл губы и ощутил внутри теплый вихрь, когда язык Дейра скользнул в его рот.  
О, это мужчина заставлял его чувствовать нечто особенное. Каждый раз. Всегда.  
Свободная рука Дейра скользнула вниз, беспардонно сжимая его задницу, поддерживая и тиская одновременно. Зевран одобрял. Он целиком отдался поцелую, цепляясь за воистину великолепные плечи Кусланда. Как бы приятно не было глазеть на Дейра, касаться его было куда лучше.  
Зеврана всегда восхищала способность его стража мгновенно приспосабливаться к любой ситуации, в которой он оказывался, со скоростью, которой никто не ожидал от человека, огромного, как скала. Это не мешало ему время от времени пытаться застать Дейра врасплох, но он должен был признать, что в этом конкретном случае он получал удовольствие, когда его попытки проваливались.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Дейр прикусил нижнюю губу Зеврана, а затем перехватил эльфа повыше и перекинул через плечо – левое, к счастью, так что Зевран не размозжил голову о рукоять огромного меча. Он также ощутил благодарность за то, что Дейр был облачен в обычную одежду, а не массивную броню, утыканную острыми шипами, которую обычно предпочитал. Это было бы более чем неудобно.  
Дейр вышел из зала, неся Зеврана вниз по широкому коридору, мимо нескольких открытых дверей, через небольшой внутренний двор, вверх по короткому лестничному пролету, мимо группы людей – в поле зрения Зеврана были в основном лишь их сапоги…  
\- Это был командор, - спросил кто-то, - несущий эльфа?  
Громкая отрыжка прозвучала подозрительно знакомо.  
\- Хах, прямо как в прежние деньки.  
Это точно было знакомо. Зевран попытался вывернуть шею, чтобы посмотреть, мыл ли Огрен в последнее время бороду.  
\- По крайней мере, в крепости каменные стены. Ты не поверишь, сколько шума может быть от этой парочки.  
Дейр остановился и развернулся, так что Зевран больше не мог видеть даже сапог.  
\- Натаниэль, до завтра ты командуешь. Я не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили. Андерс, перестань пялиться. Огрен, закрой рот.  
Затем Дейр снова развернулся на пятках и зашагал, преследуемый огреновым печальным «о, конечно, он велит _мне_ вести себя тихо»  
Еще лестницы вверх, и за деревянную дверь, а потом Дейр захлопнул ее за ними, и повернул ключ, закрывая замок, и от этого звука по коже Зеврана побежали мурашки. Дейр отпустил его, ставя на ноги, но продолжил обнимать, и Зевран запрокинул голову, надеясь на еще один поцелуй.  
Вместо этого Дейр отвел волосы Зеврана назад и начал покусывать верх его ушка. Эльф застонал, цепляясь за плечи любовника.  
\- Отложи меч, - предложил он.  
Дейр сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся ему, снял меч с плеча и осторожно подвесил его на пару колышков в стене, которые, очевидно, были вбиты как раз с этой целью. На стоявшей рядом стойке для брони был комплект чего-то черного, зловещего на вид и, да, шипастого. Зевран слегка улыбнулся. Иногда его страж был предсказуем.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал Дейр с хрипотцой в голосе. – Позволь мне посмотреть на тебя.  
\- Столько, сколько захочешь, - отозвался Зевран, быстро избавившись от своего оружия, того, что было на виду, и того, что было сокрыто, а также своей удобной кожаной брони. Ему нравилось быть обнаженным перед Дейром, чей неторопливый восхищенный взгляд огладил кожу Зеврана словно теплым прикосновением, заставившим встать тонкие волоски на теле. Любому другому любовнику, как подозревал Зевран, потребовалось бы использовать руки и язык, чтобы добиться того же эффекта.  
Дейр сбросил свою рубашку и присел на край постели. Это была огромная кровать с балдахином, как теперь видел Зевран, изготовленная из какого-то темного дерева. Широкий тюфяк был застелен причудливой парчой, а дальний конец постели был завален такими же причудливыми подушками. Ничто из этого не выглядело и вполовину так прекрасно, как Дейр, откинувшийся на локти и демонстрирующий свою грудь, плечи и новый шрам. Зевран нахмурился.  
\- Иди сюда, - велел Дейр. – Иди сюда и отсоси мне.  
Теперь, когда на нем не было рубашки, и он откинулся на спину, подавшись бедрами вперед, стало очевидно, как напряжен его член под тканью штанов.  
Зевран опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Дейра, будучи признательным за толстый прикроватный коврик, избавивший его от необходимости стоять на каменном полу. Он использовал обе руки, чтобы высвободить член Кусланда, поцеловал головку и потерся щекой о ствол. Когда Зевран впервые увидел Дейра обнаженным, он подумал, что его стремление соблазнить стража было _слишком_ амбициозным. Естественно, он замечал разницу в размерах у разных рас, но он не представлял, что люди могут быть настолько большими.  
Теперь он точно знал, насколько широко ему нужно было открыть рот, чтобы забрать головку члена Дейра внутрь. Он почувствовал на языке вкус смазки и тихо застонал; Зевран скучал по этому вкусу, по попыткам забрать в рот как можно больше члена Дейра, по возможности стоять на коленях перед своим стражем, с губами, обхватывающими член, и слюной, стекающей по подбородку, пока он работал языком над твердой плотью.  
Дейр одобрительно застонал от того, что делали губы и руки Зеврана с его членом. Он оперся на один локоть и обхватил другой рукой затылок эльфа, лаская и поощряя, потирая большим пальцем кончик острого уха. Благодаря этому – и члену у него во рту – Зевран был тверд как камень.  
Он знал, что Дейр может сдерживаться долго, очень долго, но его челюсть и колени лишь слегка начали ныть, когда ладонь человека крепче сжала его волосы, и он почувствовал, как плоть у него во рту стала больше, горячее, тверже. Дейр потянул его голову назад, и Зевран, зная, что сейчас произойдет, прикрыл глаза, продолжая держать рот открытым. Миг спустя он ощутил теплые брызги спермы на своем лице. Немного попало ему в рот, и он застонал от удовольствия; по этому вкусу он соскучился еще сильнее.  
Зевран открыл глаза и увидел Дейра, наблюдающего за ним, улыбающегося и выглядящего намного более расслабленным.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня теперь, мой страж? – спросил он.  
\- Ты так прекрасен сейчас, - сказал Дейр, притягивая его ближе, чтобы подхватить и устроить их обоих на постели – Дейр на спине, и Зевран, расположившийся на его груди. – С моей спермой на лице ты выглядишь совершенно.  
Он снова потер ухо Зеврана, и тот откликнулся всем телом, вжимаясь в тело Дейра, ощущая его член, все еще полувозбуждённый, и, скорее всего, намеревающийся вскоре снова затвердеть.  
Дейр осторожно стер брызги с лица Зеврана кончиками пальцев, и эльф облизал пальцы своего стража дочиста – один за другим, когда те проскальзывали ему в рот.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, закончив, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Дейра и чувствуя мягкую кожу и мозоли от меча.  
Дейр вернул ему ласку и перекатился, впечатывая Зеврана в постель и целуя, сперва нежно, а потом жадно, запрокидывая голову любовника и лаская рот языком. Если бы Зевран мог двигаться, он начал бы снова – с влажного от пота торса Дейра; вместо этого он издавал короткие страстные звуки, когда Дейр покусывал его челюсть и вылизывал шею, медленно скользя ниже и не переставая удерживать Зеврана руками и весом своего тела. Зевран не смог даже задрожать, когда Кусланд начал облизывать его соски, но все его тело напряглось.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - пробормотал Дейр; слова прозвучали невнятно и сдавленно. – Сильно. И ты скучал по этому, не так ли? Моему члену, моему языку. Что ты хочешь сильнее? Хочешь, чтобы я вылизал твою симпатичную задницу или хорошенько тебя оттрахал? – у Зеврана перехватило дыхание, и он не смог ответить. Дейр издал смешок. – Не так уж это важно, потому что я все равно собираюсь сделать и то, и другое.  
\- Да, - простонал Зевран, с интонациями, близкими к умоляющим. Дейр отстранился, садясь на пятки, перевернул Зеврана на живот, и, не спрашивая, раздвинул ноги. Он начал спускаться поцелуями по спине эльфа, целуя настолько медленно, чтобы раздразнить, но не мучить жаждой большего. Зевран выгибался при каждом прикосновении, дрожа от нетерпения, пока губы Дейра не коснулись его копчика, а большие ладони не смяли его ягодицы и не раздвинули их, и тогда этот ловкий язык пробрался внутрь, вылизывая широкими длинными движениями, каждое из которых посылало искры по нервам Зеврана.  
Это было так давно, слишком, бесконечно давно, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя как сейчас, когда он в последний раз был со своим стражем, единственным, кто мог заставить его почувствовать нечто подобное. Зевран кусал губы и впивался пальцами рук и ног в покрывало, отчаянно пытаясь не кончить. Он чувствовал, как поток неконтролируемого лепета поднимается в нем, который никто – до Дейра – не смог извлечь из него, и стал сильнее кусать губы, пытаясь сдержаться, а потом вцепился зубами в подушку, слыша, как ткань заскрипела между зубов.  
Пальцы Дейра впились в его бедра, и он выдохнул в смуглую кожу:  
\- Дай мне услышать тебя, - и вошел языком, возобновив ритмичные движения.  
Зевран так страстно желал этого. Он не мог сопротивляться.  
\- …так долго, скучал по тебе так сильно, о, о да, вот так, я всегда хочу этого, хочу, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, твой, я хочу всегда быть твоим, - Создатель милосердный, что он нес? Он никому не мог обещать «всегда». Кроме как сейчас. – Твой язык, Дейр. Да. Да! Словно ты клянешься, говоришь, говоришь правду…  
Низкий вибрирующий выдох означал, что Дейр издал смешок.  
\- У меня нет для тебя ничего, кроме правды, Зевран.  
\- И это так хорошо, - выдохнул Зевран. – Это так… - он ощутил новое давление, скользкое и настойчивое, и подался назад, когда палец Дейра скользнул в него. Дейр доставлял ему удовольствие пальцами и языком, вознося его все выше и выше… - Так сильно, это так сильно, это слишком сильно, но недостаточно, мой страж, мне всегда мало тебя.  
Прошло так много времени с их последнего раза, и он был зажат, словно девственник. Дейра Кусланда нельзя было назвать маленьким мужчиной ни в одном из значений, это касалось и его пальцев. Зевран считал, что у него были самые красивые руки, сильные и жилистые, с длинными и неожиданно нежными пальцами, и эти пальцы и ловкий язык раскрывали Зеврана и проникали глубже, чем арбалетные болты.  
\- Тебе лучше бы приготовиться, - предупредил Дейр и, наконец, вынул пальцы. Зевран почувствовал движение постели, когда его страж слегка переместился, и затем давление члена Дейра; это казалось невозможным, но он знал, что это не так, и только захныкал тихонько, когда Дейр начал толкаться внутрь. Свободной рукой мужчина погладил Зеврана по спине, а затем обхватил и крепко сжал его плечо. – Такой узкий, Зевран, ты такой узкий и горячий, и… узкий, Создатель, ты хотя бы ласкал себя пальцами, пока отсутствовал?  
Зевран издал еще один звук, когда Дейр задвигал бедрами в серии коротких толчков.  
\- Нет, - признался он. – Нет… Я не хотел…  
Он не хотел своих пальцев, или чьих угодно еще. Его ум был полностью сосредоточен на том, что он должен был сделать, и в этот раз он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на желания своего тела.  
Все равно, похоже, Дейр был единственным, кого он хотел. Зевран вздрогнул, его тело словно больше не принадлежало ему; теперь Дейр был глубоко в нем, а затем он подался вперед, так, что его грудь прижалась к спине Зеврана, вжимаясь всем телом, и горячий выдох Дейра обжег ухо Зеврана.  
\- Ты хочешь этого, - мягко прошептал он и начал двигаться. – Ты мой.  
Зевран хныкнул. Дейр не был груб с ним, но, тем не менее, он не сдерживался. Не было нежного наращивания темпа, только длинные, глубокие, ритмичные толчки. И да, Зевран был готов, он был более чем готов к этому, к Дейру на нем и в нем, кожа к коже, дыхание к дыханию; это было необходимо ему, как воздух.  
Дейр прикусил его ухо.  
\- Скажи мне.  
\- Твой, - выдохнул Зевран. – Всегда твой, мой страж, мой рот твой, мой зад твой, мое тело принадлежит тебе. – Он подался бедрами назад и ощутил себя еще более заполненным. Он был полностью во власти Дейра, казалось, даже собственное дыхание не принадлежало ему. – О. О, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать…  
\- Да, - сказал Дейр, начиная трахать его равномерно, совершенно не сбиваясь с неумолимого ритма, этого безостановочного внутрь-и-наружу, который заставлял удовольствие вспыхивать в Зевране все ярче и ярче. – И ты заставляешь меня чувствовать.  
Руки Зеврана подломились, он упал вперед, и Дейр снова прижался к нему, так же крепко, как раньше, так же глубоко. Это была правда: тело Зеврана полностью предало его, с удовольствием отдавшись Дейру, но это было нечто большее. Он поклялся Дейру многим: службой и клинком, телом и дыханием, удовольствием и болью, и, в конце концов, рукой и сердцем, хотя эта клятва и осталась не озвученной.  
Но, возможно, понятой.  
\- Твой, - сказал он снова. – Твой, - хотя слова были заглушены покрывалом и пальцами Дейра –рука любовника теперь была на его лице, прикасаясь, словно пальцы Дейра могли прочитать мысли Зеврана. Эльф лизнул один из этих пальцев, втянул пару в рот, и вкус кожи и дыма сделал его еще более твердым. – Твой, - это был лишь тихий звук вокруг пальцев у него во рту. – Всегда твой.  
И Зевран полностью отдался ощущениям. Не было места мыслям. В нем не было ничего, кроме удовольствия и Дейра, Дейра и удовольствия, так неразрывно связанных друг с другом, словно одно теперь не могло для него существовать без другого. И удовольствие было полным и совершенным, возрастая и возрастая с каждым резким толчком, пока это не стало слишком много для его тела, чтобы он мог сдерживаться, и Зевран громко застонал вокруг пальцев Дейра, и начал кончать, кончать и кончать.  
У него осталось достаточно сил, чтобы выдержать ритмичные движения бедер Дейра, а затем несколько последних жестких толчков. Человек застонал, перекатил их обоих набок, и они упали так и замерли в тишине, с Дейром, все еще внутри Зеврана, и Зевраном, замершим в могучих объятьях Дейра.  
\- Скажи мне, - снова сказал Кусланд, но по его голосу было понятно, что теперь он имел в виду нечто другое. – Где ты был, Зевран?  
\- Я отправил тебе письмо, - откликнулся Зевран. – Оно было спрятано внутри запроса о подписании циркуляра для гильдии торговцев в Тантервале, и…  
Дейр прикусил его ухо.  
\- Я эрл Амарантайна, - сказал он мягко. – У меня есть сенешаль, который вскрывает почту, которая не адресована мне напрямую. Вообще-то, и у сенешаля может быть секретарь, который занимается его почтой. Где бы твое письмо ни оказалось, оно точно не добралось до меня. – Он снова прикусил ухо Зеврана, сильнее. – Ты сказал, что просто выполнишь одно дело. Потом ты ушел и не вернулся.  
\- Теперь я вернулся, - сказал Зевран. – Если ты меня примешь. – Он слегка ухмыльнулся. – Я думаю, что уже получил ответ на этот вопрос самым непосредственным образом.  
Дейр крепче сжал его в объятьях, хотя Зеврану казалось, что это невозможно.  
\- Скажи. Мне.  
\- Я отправился в Антиву, - выдохнул Зевран. – Вороны продолжали отправлять мне… сообщения, так что я направился туда, чтобы четко донести до Гильдии, что им стоит остановиться.  
\- Какие сообщения?  
Зевран попытался пожать плечами, но это оказалось невозможным с большим и тяжелым ферелденским воином, прижавшимся к нему как вторая кожа.  
\- О, что я все еще принадлежу им. Что они убьют меня. Что они убьют тех, кто мне дорог.  
На этот раз рот Дейра на его ухе был более нежен.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, могу позаботиться о себе. Я убил Архидемона. Я смог бы справиться с парочкой убийц.  
\- Архидемон, - заметил Зевран. – Не пытался отравить твой чай.  
Это заставило Дейра рассмеяться, глубоко и рокочуще.  
\- Это правда. Я не думаю, что Архидемон вообще знал, что такое чай. Не что чтобы у меня было время узнать наверняка.  
\- Я убил гильдмастера, - сказал Зевран. – Меня попросили занять его место.  
\- Тем не менее, ты здесь, - выдохнул Дейр.  
\- Да, конечно, - Зевран хотел обернуться, чтобы увидеть лицо Дейра. Но, возможно, и к лучшему, что у него не было такой возможности. – Здесь мое место.  
Дейр поцеловал его ухо. Никаких зубов.  
\- Скажи мне.  
Зевран глубоко вздохнул в обхватывающих его руках.  
\- Я твой. Так долго, как ты захочешь, таким образом, как ты захочешь. Никто больше не имеет на меня права.  
\- Ты мой, - сказал Дейр. – Во всех возможных смыслах. Пока я жив. – Его права рука с растопыренными пальцами легла на грудь Зеврана. – Ты мой. И я никогда не стану носить ту модную золотую побрякушку, что ты дал мне, но я тоже твой.  
Зевран издал тихий смешок.  
\- О, ты отверг мой подарок, это ужасно огорчает меня.  
Голос Дейра был сух, как пыль.  
\- Да. Ты же знаешь, какой я страстный поклонник украшений.  
Зевран был влажным от пота, и его спине было почти жарко от того, как Дейр прижимался к нему, в то время как другая половина тела начала подмерзать. В конце концов, это был Ферелден, и даже спальни в нем не были достаточно теплыми.  
Он чувствовал себя восхитительно.  
\- Скажи мне, - сказал он, обращая слова Дейра против него самого. – Чем ты занимался, пока я отсутствовал?  
\- Ничего особенного, - он почувствовал, как Дейр пожал плечами. – Убил несколько Порождений Тьмы.  
\- В Амарантайне об этом рассказывают иначе, - прокомментировал Зевран. – Они очень любят тебя. Они говорят, ты спас город.  
\- Я не мог просто сжечь его, - признался Дейр неловко. – Все эти люди… - Он уткнулся лицом в затылок Зеврана. – Вместо этого я оставил Башню Бдения, об этом они тебе не сказали? По крайней мере, солдаты в Башне были, ну, ты знаешь… солдатами.  
\- Но это место выглядит отлично, - Зевран снова попытался обернуться, и снова оказался остановлен руками Дейра, обнимающими его. – Очень хорошо. Но ты должен будешь рассказать мне всю историю полностью, мой страж.  
\- Потом, - Дейр был все еще внутри него, и теперь он снова начал двигаться, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Зевран ахнул, и Дейр усмехнулся. – Ты продолжаешь меня так называть. Знаешь, теперь я Командор.  
Зевран улыбнулся.  
\- Да, но ты мой страж, - он подался назад, когда Дейр толкнулся бедрами вперед, встречая его движение своим. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы Зевран чувствовал что-то, кроме легкого возбуждения, но у Дейра была выносливость Стражей в постели и многих иных вещах. – И я…  
\- Мой, - выдохнул Дейр, перекатившись так, что Зевран снова оказался под ним, раскрытый, обездвиженный и совершенно счастливый.  
\- Ммм. Твой.  
Фантазии, включавшие парчу, никогда не станут прежними.

**Author's Note:**

> another link: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2209081


End file.
